Es prohibido amarnos tu y yo
by Bolttens
Summary: Mittens, descubre que ama a Bolt pero esconde ese sentimiento por miedo al rechazo. pero cuando una nueva aventura los llama no podrá evitar confesárselo a su mejor amigo o tal ves si pueda.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: en contra de lo natural

"¿Porque me esta pasando esto a mi?"- decia una gata de color negro y blanco-"Porque no soy capaz de alejarlo de mi mente"

Mittens se encontraba muy confundida, no podia de dejar sus pensamientos atras, esta ves era imposible para la gata tansiquiera ignorar aquello que sentia por su mejor amigo, pero que era lo que exactamente sentia por Bolt, la gata se hacia esta pregunta una y otra ves en su mente pero no obtenia respuesta de ella misma y solo penso que no la obtendria esa noche, se sentia frustrada de nuevo era la 4 noche que no podia dormir bien por culpa de sus pensamientos hacia Bolt. Solamente maldijo pensando el dia en que todo esto comenso, maldijo el dia en que lo conocio y maldijo finalmente el dia en que acepto vivir con el.

" Todo es tu culpa Bolt y siempre lo sera" - Decia mittens para si misma mientras observaba a Bolt durmiendo con su amada dueña a unos metros de ella- "Tu no debiste haberme alejado de la vida que llevaba"- agrego

Por un momento Mittens solo se concentro en la figura de Bolt que tenia ante sus ojos no podia dejar de mirarlo, no podia dejar de pensar que tal seria sentirlo serca, sentir su respiracion, el palpitar de su corazon y su calor. Pronto ella sacudio su cabeza para tratar de dejar de hacer eso pero al final como siempre no lo consegia. Luego de un rato comenso a bostezar y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida esperando poder soñar con Bolt.

Ya era de mañana y Bolt como todos los dias se levanto al sentir a Penny entrando al baño con rapidez, una ves mas se le hacia tarde para poder ir a la escuela. Bolt rio un poco con tal acto de su persona, aunque veia lo mismo todos los dias no paraba de reirse, olvido a Penny por un momento para poder observar la habitacion donde dormia todas las noches y recorrerla con su mirada un buen rato hasta que una figura que sobresalia en la cama llamo su atencion, esa debia ser Miitens ya que ella dormia a unos metros de donde dormia el con Penny. Sin darse cuenta se la quedo viendo un momento como intentando detallar a Mittens de pies a cabeza.

" Es como cualquier otro gato"- penso Bolt- " pero yo se que ella es diferente, ella si que es diferente a cualquier gato que haya conocido, se que en el exterior se ve como si fuera igual a todos, pero en el fondo ella es mi amiga, es mi compañera de viaje, ella es aquella gata que me enseño a ser un perro de verdad- agrego Bolt con una sonrisa.

Inemediatamente Bolt alejo sus pensamientos, se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a Mittens silenciosamente para no despertarla, luego de estar a su lado Bolt le lamio la mejilla un poco y de su boca salio un " gracias por todo Mittens" antes de bajar de la cama y dirigirse asi abajo para desayunar.

Al rato Mittens desperto, en su rostro podia verse un sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nadie se la quitaria por mas que intentaran, ella habia soñado con Bolt, habia soñado que veia un hermoso atardecer, ella arrecostada sobre el cuerpo del can sintiendo su calor, su respiracion y el latir de su corazon esto la llenaba de mucha felicidad y justo cuando penso que el sueño no podia ser mejor, sintio que Bolt lamia una de sus mejillas y decia "gracias por todo Mittens". Ella solo se sonrojo y sigui observando el atardecer con el.

Mittens maldijo para si misma que solo hubiera sido un sueño, pero luego de pensar un momento se dijo asi misma- " porque lamentarme de que solo hubiera sido un sueño"- acaso queria de verdad hacer eso con bolt, ver un atardecer junto a el y luego que el le besara su mejilla, solo el recordar ese beso en la mejilla fue suficiente para que se sonrojara e instintivamente se tocase la misma mejilla que el perro le habia besado en su sueño, pero al tocarse la sintio humeda y esto la tomo por sorpresa, acaso habia babeado su mejilla ella misma? o tal ves... Bolt si le beso su mejilla, pronto se respondio ella misma diciendo que la primera seria mas factible, bajo un poco decpcionada su mirada y comenso a observar la habitacion buscando a Bolt pero el ya no se encontraba alli. eso hiso que ella se sintiera aun mas triste por no haber visto a bolt al despertar.

-" Pero que rayos estoy pensando"- dijo pensando en vos alta Mittens- " acaso Bolt me a enbrujado, acaso esos hermosos ojos marrones me han hechizado solo con verlos"- continuo pensando en vos alta mittens mientras se sonrojaba.

En la cabeza de Mittens habia un mar de preguntas sin repuestas, porque ella decia tal cosa de su mejor amigo, porque solamente pensaba en el al despertarse y al acostarse por la noches, porque soñaba tan frecuentemente con el sin razon, PORQUE!.

La respuesta vino con una palabra que ella nunca pensaria que pudiera ser dicha en esta situacion... o tal ves si y ella no queria admitirlo esa hermosa pero a la ves incomoda palabra que a ella la llenaba de nervios y otros sentimientos, aquella palabra era AMOR si esa era y nada mas, pero enserio podria ella estar enamorada de un perro, podria estar enloquesiendo de amor por Bolt, al pincipio se nego a afirmarlo pero pronto se dio cuenta que eso era posible y solamente dijo-" si"- para si misma, pero otra preocupacion cruso su cabeza, esto no era normal y iba en contra de la naturaleza como a una gata le gustaba un perro, esto no era debido y por mas que quisiera nunca su sueño se cumpliria porque seguramente Bolt no sentia lo mismo por ella, una lagrima comenso a bajar por su mejilla mientras juraba para si misma dejar esto en secreto a pesar de que le doleria en el alma. Despues de un rato de llorar levemente se seco las lagrimas con sus patas y bajo a buscar su desayuno sin muchos animos.

PD: este es mi primer fic, asi que sean pacientes prometo hacer los proximos capitulos muchos mas largos y que sean en el menor tiempo posible.

ok se despide bolttens y hasta la proxima...aaa y Reviews porfavor :D


	2. Un día de recuerdos y felicidad

Antes de comenzar, quiero darle las gracias a Cornell227 por su ayuda y por darme ánimos para subir el 2 capitulo de mi historia de verdad muchas gracias, bueno que disfruten el capitulo n.n

-"Amor, Amor"- esta era la palabra que retumbaba en la cabeza de Mittens al seguir bajado las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la cocina de la casa donde como de costumbre estaría su plato de comida y también estaría Bolt. Al pensar eso solamente sonrío y se dirigió aun mas rápido hasta aquel lugar, no tardo mucho en llegar y como lo imagino alli estaba su plato lleno de comida, pero también estaba Bolt, estaba el dueño de su pensar y de su corazon. Ella no se dio cuenta pero se quedo viendo a Bolt con una gran sonrisa, Bolt se percato de la mirada de Mittens y le devolvio la mirada sonriendo y siguio comiendo de su plato, mientras que Mittens se sonrojo y se acerco timidamente a su plato para comensar a comer.

-" Buenos dias Mittens"- dijo sonriendo Bolt.

-" Bu..buenos dias Bolt"- dijo Mittens algo nerviosa por estar serca a Bolt- " pero que esto haciendo si el me siente nerviosa empesara a sospechar"- penso de inmediato Mittens al oirse a ella misma tartamudear al saludarlo

-" oye Mittens te encuentras bien, puedo notar que estas nerviosa"- dijo Bolt mientras paraba de comer y miraba a su amiga

-" Que yo estoy nerviosa, no como crees porque lo dices"- dijo rapidamente Mittens, "- ay no que hago al parecer se dio cuenta, que hago no quiero que el se entere "- se dijo asi misma pensado Mittens.

-" Esque cuando me saludaste tartamudeaste un poco "- decia Bolt mientras colocaba mas nerviosa a Mittens -" y pues si no me equivoco eso es un signo de que puedes estar nerviosa, porque estas nerviosa ?"- agrego Bolt preguntando

Mittens en ese momento quedo congelada, no podia creer que Bolt se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado y a la ves se sorprendio de lo que habia dicho, -" desde cuando sabe Bolt eso "- penso -" y lo mas importante, que le dire para escapar de esta incomoda situacion, vamos Mittens piensa "- decia para si misma. Pronto algo se le ocurrio y sin pensarlo 2 veses los dijo. -" Te digo que yo no estoy nerviosa Bolt estas equivocado, yo emmm solo me ahoge con una saliba al saludarte"- dijo Mittens rapidamente.

-" ok eso tambien puede ser una opcion"- dijo un no tan convencido Bolt. -" me pregunto que el sucedera a Mittens, se que me djo que no esta nerviosa pero se que eso es mentira, apesar de que quisisera saber no la incomodare "- penso Bolt antes de continuar comiendo.

Mittens comenso a comer al ver que Bolt lo hacia, respiro profundamente aliviada de que can no le hubiera seguido haciendo preguntas, no sabia si se habia creido esa tonta mentira o tal ves lo hiso con la intencion de no ponerla mas nerviosa, de todos modos agradecio de nuevo por esto y se concentro en su comida.

Al cabo de unos minutos Bolt termino su comida y se dirigio para la sala, no si antes decirle a Mittens que estaria en ese lugar por si llegaba a nesecitarlo, la gata solo le dedico una sonrisa y asintio con la cabeza antes de que el can saliera de alli, Bolt aun seguia preguntandose porque Mittens estaria nerviosa y porque le habra dado esa respuesta tan rapidamente, pero Bolt no pudo seguir pensando mas en esto porque su amada Penny lo llamo para despedirse de el antes de partir hacia su colegio. El como mucho entusiasmo se dirigio asi donde penny muy alegre, llego donde estaba y esta lo saludo tocandole su cabeza un poco.

-" bueno Bolt, me tengo que ir al colegio, recuerda tienes que cuidar la casa de cualquier extraño que intente entrar"- le decia Penny a Bolt, mientras este ponia una actitud heroica, lo cual hiso que Penny riera un poco. -" aaaa y Bolt intenta animar a Mittens que parece estar algo triste deacuerdo"- agrego Penny mientras recordaba que al asomarse por la puerta del baño, habia visto a Mittens llorar un poco. Bolt asintio y le lamio un poco la cara a Penny antes de que se marcharse.

Bolt corrio hacia una ventana que estaba cerca de la entrada principal y vio a Penny irse, no se retiro de alli hasta que ella no subiera a su autobus. luego de esto penso en ir y saludar a su amigo Rhino antes de ir a charlar con Mittens para animarla, asi que se dirigio asi el sofa y como era costumbre alli estaba el roedor viendo la tele, Bolt se acerco a el y lo saludo.

-" hola Rhino"- dijo Bolt mientras se acercaba a su amigo y este levanto su pata en señal de saludo. -" oye Rhino que estas viendo "- pregunto el can para iniciar una conversacion con su amigo.

-" pues, estoy viendo una pelicula de romance"- dijo Rhino emocionado.

-" aaa ya veo y que sucede en la pelicula que estas tan emocionado"- dijo Bolt algo curioso

-" pense que no preguntarias, mira esque se trata de una amor imposible porque ellos son tan diferentes que seria una locura amarse-" dijo Rhino emocionado y viendo a Bolt que puso una cara de confucion y Rhino se percato de que quizas no habia entendido nada. -" no entendiste verdad Bolt "- agrego Rhino mirando a Bolt.

Bolt solo nego con su cabeza algo apenado, mientras Rhino solo volteaba sus ojos por la ignorancia de su amigo y se preparo para explicarle. -" mira, hare un ejemplo para que entiendas deacuerdo "- decia Rhino mientras que Bolt solamente asintio. -" digamos que tu estas enamorado de alguien, recuerda es un ejemplo y supongamos que ese alguien es Mittens"- continuo diciendo Rhino, mientras que Bolt se le podia notar que estaba un poco sonrojado por tal ejemplo.

-" ajam continua"- dijo Bolt alentado a su amigo para que siguiera explicandole.

-" ok y supongamos que ud se aman, pero no pueden estar juntos ya que son muy diferentes, en su caso el mayor impedimento seria que ella es una gata y tu un perro"- dijo Rhino al seguir explicandole a un Bolt que continuaba sonrojado. -" y digamos que ud se aman tanto que no les importa eso, no les importa lo que diga la sociedad solamente siguen a sus corazones y terminan estando juntos contra todo pronostico, por eso estoy emocionado"- termino de decirle Rhino a Bolt.

Bolt solamente sintio calor en sus mejillas, con el ejemplo que habia usado su amigo para explicarle la pelicula, en eso momento Bolt no pudo decir a ciencia cierta porque sentia ese calor en sus mejillas, porque su corazon se aceleraba con tales palabras y solamente le respondio a Rhino -" mmmmm y..a ya veo"- nerviosamente antes de quedarse sumergido en su mente.

Mientras tanto Mittens habia acabado de comer y de inmediato se dirigia hacia la puerta principal para salir un momento a descansar sobre la sombra de aquel arbol que habia serca de la casa, pero pronto se percato de que tendria que pasar por donde se encontraban Bolt y Rhino, ella penso nerviosamente que si llegaba a pasar por el lado de Bolt este le preguntaria y como acto segido de su repuesta este le diria que la acompañaba. Esto hiso sonreir a Mittens mientras se imaginaba aquella esena que tambien la ponia nerviosa. Al final respiro profundo y camino asi donde se encontraban sus 2 amigos algo nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. pero al llegar alli solo vio como Rhino ni la miro y eso le molesto un poco, pero vio a Bolt y este estaba con su cara algo sonrojada y mirando fijamente al frente si nisiquiera pestañar esto hiso que ella se preocupara y le preguntara a Rhino que el habia sucedido, el hammster solo respondio.

-" no lo se, solamente estaba explicandole sobre la pelicula que estoy viendo y al terminar solamente se quedo mirando al muro"- dijo Rhino para responderle la pregunta a Mittens. ella se rio un poco porque al parecer Bolt se habia quedado demaciado impresionado. -" jejeje bueno solo ay que esperar que se le baje la sorpresa, estare en el jardin por si me nesecitan"- dijo Mittens mientras salia por la puerta de mascotas hacia el jardin.

Mientras tanto Bolt seguia sumergido en su mente haciendose un mar de preguntas, la mayoria de estas no las podia responder, una de ellas era ese sentimento de amor que siginificaba para el ese sentimiento -" tal ves sea lo que siento por Penny si eso debe ser"- dijo en su mente, pero para el lo que sintio cuando Rhino dijo eso de Mittens y el se sintio diferente, se sentia nervioso y sentia un calor en sus mejillas esto no le sucedia cuando estaba con Penny eso le parecio muy extraño, Bolt solamente se quedo ay mirando a la pared con un Rhino bastante preocupado observando la expresion tan seria de su amigo.

Mientras tanto en el jardin Mittens, se encontraba pensando apoyada en un arbol y su sombra, intentaba recordar cuando fue que comenso a sentir esto por Bolt. Era extraño al principio cuando se conocieron lo odiaba ya que era un perro, pero no cualquier perro uno que se atrevio a tirarla contra un bote de basura, un perro que se atrevio a colgarla de un puente, un perro que la engaño y la obligo a ir a buscar a una persona. Ella estaba tan enfadada con el y por eso intento hacer algo cuando iban en aquel camion. -" jeje de solo recordarlo ya siento de nuevo aquella desesperacion "- dijo Mittens antes de sumergirse en un recuerdo.

flash back

Mittens estaba despertando luego de haber sido golpeada contra un buzon, ella penso al reponerse de que aquel perro que la rapto y la golpeo contra un buzon por correr habia sido solo un sueño, pero no era asi ella pudo ver la correa que la ataba por su pecho y tambien pudo ver aquel molesto perro. Era increible que tras escapar tanto tiempo de otros perro y de los humanos, este cachorro la capturara de forma tan facil esto la llenaba de ira y de deseo de arañarlo pero eso seria imposible ya que ella no tenia garras, luego penso en golpearlo -" golpearlo pero con que"- dijo en su mente la gata. ella penso al comienso golpearlo con sus patas pero eso era ridiculo, ella no tenia la fuerza para derribarlo con sus diminutas patas, entonces comenso a ver a us alrededor a ver si encontraba algo para golpearlo pero fue interrumpida ya que el perro comenso a hablar.

-" Oye gato, veo que ya has despertado "- dijo el can con un mirada muy seria

-" no perro aun sigo dormida es solo que puedo dormir con los ojos abiertos y hablando"- dijo Mittens sarcasticamente

-" oye no te portes asi conmigo "- le reporcho el perro

-" como quieres que me comporte contigo de otra manera si dices cosas que son obias, ademas como te sentirias tu si te llevaran en contra de tu voludtad"- dijo Mittens con rabia y gritando

-" bueno, creo que es mejor no hablarte prisionera"- dijo el can molesto por la actitud de Mittens

-" si eso sera lo mejor, perro loco "- dijo Mittens aun enojada.

De inmediato Mittens trepo hacia el monto de cajas que habia detras del sofa donde se encontraba el can que la rapto, pronto comenso a buscar entre todas esas cajas haber que encontraba para dejar al can inconsiente y poder escapar.

-" Oye gato, como te llamas"- dijo aquel can ya mas tranquilo

-" para que te importaria mi nombre perro, si tal ves ya esas traidoras palomas ya te lo dijeron"- dijo algo enojada todavia

-" pues no me lo dijeron sabes"- dijo el can calmadamente -" yo me llamo Bolt por si quieres saberlo"- agrego

-" Mittens... me llamo Mittens "- dijo la gata ya mas calmada

-" Mittens eee vaya tienes un bonito nombre para ser un gato"- dijo Bolt

-" p...ues gracias creo "- dijo Mittens algo sonrojada por el comentario de Bolt, antes de segir buscando en aquellas cajas

Fin flash back

Mittens al recordar todo esto comenso a reirse ya que era una verdadera sorpresa que aquel perro que oido tanto al principio, ahora la tubiera loca me amor por el pero recordo tambien porque comenso eso, porque ya no tiene si no ojos para el, porque su corazon se acelera cada ves que lo tiene serca. en acto segido quedo sumergida en sus pensamiento.

Flash back

Mittens se encontraba encerrada en una pequeña jaula, al lado de ella se podia divisar un plato lleno de comida pero en esos momentos no sentia hambre, estaba angustiada, desesperada, triste y algo enojada con en ese perro. No podia creer que por culpa de el la hubieran encerrado, eso era totalmente injusto ella no merecia este fin tan cruel, ademas ella se decia asi misma que no era tierna y que ningun humano querria adoptarla para poder intentar escapar, pero por un momento algo en su interior le djo que ese perro que tanto odiaba vendria a rescatarla pero ella de inmediato aparto ese pensamiento ya que eso era ridiculo, el no vendria por ella porque lo habia tratado muy mal y ademas el ya sabia como llegar a su destino sin que ella lo ayudara, esto la puso aun mas triste de lo que estaba, tambien en esos penso que como nadie la adoptaria la sacrificarian eso la lleno de miedo que no se podria describir y iba a comensar a llorar cuando escucho a alguien o algo pasar corriendo detras de ella pero esto no le importo, pero luego escucho como esos pasos se detenian y se dirigia a su jaula, luego para su sorpresa escucho su nombre se giro totalmente sorprendida al ver que se trataba de Bolt no podia creerlo.

Fin flash back

En ese momento Mittens tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al recordar tan hermoso momento en el cual Bolt la habia rescatado de aquel cuel lugar, no habia un recuerdo mas feliz que ese momento tan maravilloso. Luego ella comenso a pesar que tal ves esta era la razon por la cual estaba enamorada perdidamente de Bolt y acerto ella misma se dijo -" si "- sin chistar y comenso a sonreir aun mas, ella nunca penso que el pudiera arriesgar su libertad por ella.

-" como me gustaria que estubieras aqui a mi lado Bolt, para darte las gracias por ser la razon de mi felicidad"- dijo en vos alta Mittens

-" pues aqui estoy y puedes decirmelo"- dijo Bolt que hace solo un segundo habia llegado ç

Mittens solo giro su cabeza nerviosamente al escuchar la vos de Bolt y al verlo un frio paso por su espalda esperando que el can le preguntara que quiso decir con eso.

continuara...


	3. El noble y protector Bolt

antes de empesar quisiera decirles que agregue un personaje propio a la historia jeje. Se trata de una gato y en el trasncurso de este capitulo sabran su nombre: ( el es del mismo tamaño que Mittens y su color de pelo es totalmente negro) y si lo se el nombre no estan creativo pero es el nombre que me gusta ponerle a mis personajes propio. Bueno sin mas rodeos aca esta mi 3 capitulo y ojala disfruten a leerlo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo. :D

Mittens aun no salia de su asombro, habia hablado en vos alta y Bolt la habia escuchado, un frio recorrio toda su espalda pensando en que habia sido descubirta, en que podria ser que haya hablado mas de la cuenta, en que no midio sus palabras, esto la ponia cada ves mas nerviosa y ya no aguantaba mas esa mirada fija que Bolt tenia sobre ella, despues de un rato Bolt comensaba a mover sus labios y a pronunciar algunas palabras.

-" Porque soy la causa de tu felicidad Mittens ? "- dijo curioso Bolt

-" emm pues, por...que emm "- decia Mittens bacilando para dar su respuesta

-" vamos Mittens, dime "- dijo Bolt mientras se acercaba mas a la gata

-" aaaa como si fuera tan sencillo "- dijo Mittens suspirando

-" es algo malo Mittens, pero si acabo de oir que soy la felicidad de tu vida "- dijo algo triste Bolt

-" no no es nada malo es solo que es dificil buscar las palabras indicadas para decirtelo eso es todo "- dijo Mittens para calmar a su amigo

-" Mittens, si vas a decirme algo no dudes en decirmelo se que no sera nada que me lastime viniendo de ti "- dijo Bolt dandole confianza a su amiga

Mittens miro a Bolt sorprendida por las palabras que el can habia dicho, era increible que el dijera esas palabras tan maduras apesar de que todavia no sabia mucho del mundo, eso la sorprendio bastante pero ella alejo ese pensamiento para poder darle espacio a uno importante, al parecer habia llegado el momento de decirle a Bolt cuanto lo amaba y que se moria por estar con el, esto hiso que Mittens se sonrojara al maximo que su corazon empesara a latir aun mas fuerte y que hiciera circulos con sus dedos apenada, mientras observaba a Bolt. Mittens decidio que ya no habrian mas dudas, se armo de valor y estaba a punto de comensar a hablar cuando de la nada sin previo aviso algo arrojo al piso a Bolt, esto la tomo por sorpresa y lo unico que pudo ver fue a quien le habia echo eso a Bolt, mientras que se ponia al frente de ella como protegiendola y se sorprendio al ver que era un gato.

-" oye alejate de ella perro, no permitire que la lastimes "- dijo el Gato mientra se ponia delante de Mittens

-" auuuhh, oye solamente estabamos conversando "- dijo Bolt mientra se ponia de pie

-" si claro como no, eso siempre dicen los perros cuando estan atacando a un gato "- dijo enojado aquel Gato

-" oye no me interesa si asi son los perros pero yo soy diferente, ademas preguntale y te daras cuenta de que es cierto "- dijo Bolt tambien enojado

-" si claro, como no ya deberias haberla amenazado para que diga eso, ademas siempre dicen ser la raza superior pero para mi todos los perros son idiotas "- dijo el Gato con una sonrisa burlona

-" ahora si me hisiste enfadar gato "- dijo Bolt mientra se lanzaba a atacar al gato

Asi comenzo la pelea entre Bolt y aquel gato, Rhino iba saliendo para avisarle a Bolt sobre un programa cuando ve aquella esena y comienza a narrar cada movimiento y a darle animos a Bolt.

-" parece que Bolt, lleva la ventaja mordiendo en el torso a su oponente, pero el gato no se queda atras, comienza a arañar a Bolt en la cara. Vaya que pelea señores, ahora Bolt lo tira contra el piso para pisarlo pero el gato logra evadir el golpe mortal de Bolt haciendo giros, se levanta y se prepara para arremeter otra ves "- decia Rhino emocionado por aquella esena.

-" YA BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR "- dijo gritando Mittens, haciendo que ambos contrincante se detuvieran.

-" esta bien Mittens "- dijo Bolt soltando al gato

-" estas bien Bolt "- dijo Mittens acercandose a su amigo

-" si Mittens estoy bien, no te preocupes"- dijo Bolt para tranquilizar a su amiga

-" no no puedo creerlo, enserio ustedes dos son amigos"- dijo sorprendido el Gato, quedando con la boca abierta

-" aaaa oye Mittens porque detuviste la pelea si estaba en la mejor parte"- dijo Rhino con reproche

-" YA CALLATE RHINO"- dijo gritando Mittens. -" y tu sera mejor que te vayas de aqui antes de que yo misma te saque"- agrego mirando a aquel gato

-" wow tranquila gatita, yo solo pensaba que te estaban atacando eso es todo, ademas el fue quien me ataco primero "- dijo el Gato en su defensa

-" si pero fue porque lo insultaste"- respondio Mittens, defendiendo a Bolt

-" si esta bien fui grosero con el, pero ten encuenta que los perros son asi, primero dicen no te haremos daño y de un momento a otro ya te estan pisoteando como si fueras menos que ellos "- dijo el gato

-" si, eso lo comprendo a la perfeccion porque lo vivi en carne propia, sin embargo no deberias a ver atacado a Bolt y por eso creo que le debes una sincera disculpa"- dijo Mittens ya mas calmada

-" disculpa... yo tengo que disculparmele a un perro ni de broma"- dijo el gato volteando su cara

-" te dare 2 min para que lo hagas si no barrere este jardin con tu cara"- dijo furiosa Mittens.

El gato se quedo sorprendido, como esque una gata defiende a muerte a un perro y lo mas importante porque aquella gata cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos furiosa, le causo esa sensacion de miedo que hace años no experimentaba. Al final solo para evitar lastimar a tan bella gata agacho su cabeza y se dispuso a decir algo.

-" lo...lo siento "- dijo el gato en susurro

-" que, no te entendimos vuelve a decirlo"- le reclamo Mittens

-" DIJE QUE LO SIENTO "- grito el gato

-" ves como no es dificil disculparsele a un perro, ahora quiero que se de la pata y olviden esto"- dijo Mittens con vos de mando

-" QUE? "- gritaron al mismo tiempo Bolt y el Gato

-" AHORA! "- grito Mittens

tanto el Gato como Bolt se dieron la pata en señal de lamentarlo, mientra Mittens miraba con una sonrisa la esena y Rhino solamente se quedo con la boca abierta al ver como Mittens habia calmado a ambos contrincantes, mientras por la mente de Bolt y el Gato pasaban cosas diferentes.

-" si claro, como si de verdad me estubiera disculpando sinceramente con el, esto solo lo hago porque la gata que me lo pide es hermosa si no nunca lo haria"- dijo para si mismo el Gato

-" no se porque Mittens me dijo que le diera mi pata pero una cosa si es cierta si le llegas a ponerle tus garras a Mittens te las veras conmigo de nuevo gato"- dijo Bolt para si mismo

-" Muy bien asi me gusta, ahora tu"- dijo Mittens, refiriendose al gato. -" dime cual es tu nombre y porque estas por aqui"- agrego

-" Bien, mi nombre es black y pues la razon de porque estoy por aqui es que venia escapando de los humanos que capturan animales y los encierran"- dijo black

-" te refieres a los de control de animales"- le dijo Mittens mientras arqueaba un ceja por la respuesta del gato.

-" si de esos jeje esque la verdad nunca recuerdo bien su nombre"- dijo black mientra reia nerviosamente

En ese momento, Mittens, Bolt y Rhino cayeron de espaldas con sus patas al aire como era posible que no recordara un nombre tan facil, que tenia de complicada la palabra Control de Animales. luego de un rato volvieron a la posicion de antes y vieron a black algo apenado.

-" jajajaja vaya este gato jajaja como es posible de que se olvide una cosa tan sencilla"- dijo Rhino comensando a reir sin parar

-" jeje esque la verdad, me cuesta recordar ciertas cosaspor un golpe que me di cuando era muy pequeño"- dijo black aun apenado

-" bueno hagamos eso a un lado, dime desde donde vienes escapando de ellos"- dijo Mittens curiosa

-" aaa pues vengo de la ciudad, esque como vi que habian muchos de ellos en varias parte de la ciudad pues decidi que la mejor opcion que tenia era venir al campo"- dijo Black respondiendo a la pregunta de Mittens

-" mmm ya veo y se puede saber porque te alejaste de la casa de tu persona, se que eres un gato domestico porque llevas un collar"- dijo Mittens algo curiosa pero con una pose seria

-" amm pu...es .e...so es..."- dijo Black con cara de tristeza. -" es... porque mi persona me abandono hace una semana..."- continuo diciendo mientras que derramaba algunas lagrimas

Mittens se sentia identificada con el gato, ella habia pasado por lo mismo que el y sabia que tan duro es ser abandonado por un persona, estar preguntandose asi mismo que fue el error que cometio para que lo hubieran abandonado de esa manera tan cruel y sin sentimientos. Bolt tambien sintio algo de pena por el Gato al recordar que le habia pasado lo mismo que a Mittens, el de solo ver la cara de sufrimiento de ese Gato pudo recordar la cara de sufrimiento que tenia Mittens mientras le decia lo mismo en las vegas. Luego de recordarlo Bolt se acerco al Gato y comenso a hablar.

-" Gato, dime en esta semana has comido algo "- dijo Bolt suavemente, mientras sus amigos y aquel gato lo miraban sorprendido

-" n...no "- respondio Black algo sorprendido y nervioso

-" Mittens, no te enojarias si le dieramos un poco de tu comida a este Gato"- dijo Bolt mirando a Mittens

-" para nada Bolt, es mas yo iba a decir lo mismo "- dijo Mittens sonriente

-" bien, vamos a la casa Mittens nesecitare ayuda para alcanzar tu comida, mientras Rhino quedate con este Gato y vigilalo"- dijo Bolt con vos de mando a Rhino

-" confia en mi Bolt, si este Gato llega a moverse o tan siquiera respirar lo dejare inconsiente con una de mis patas voladoras o si no con un movimiento que vi en tu serie con mi pata-" dijo Rhino mientras daba salto y patadas

-" jeje asi me gusta Rhino "- dijo Bolt, mientras el y Mittens regresaban a la casa

Black se quedo sorprendido no podia creer, era increible el era el primer perro que lo ayudaba desde que fue abandonado por su persona, los demas perros siempre lo insultaban y se reian de el por tener hambre y cruelmente comian delante de su vista, pero este perro llamado Bolt fue distinto.-" quiza lo juzgue mal, despues de todo"- dijo Black en su mente. pero pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un hasmmter que no dejaba de golpearlo con su esfera en una de sus piernas.

-" Que es lo que quieres roedor"- dijo algo molesto Black

-" oye tu cuento de que seas abandonado por una persona no me lo creo, tal ves tu seas un agente secreto de el del ojo verde para llevarse a Bolt y que sea torturado y..-" decia Rhino, pero fue interrumpido por Black

-" que yo soy un agente secreto de un tipo con un ojo verde, de que rayos estas hablando roedor, acaso te has vuelto loco"- dijo Black confundido

-" a mi no me engañas vamos admitelo o recibiras una paliza de parte mia"- dijo Rhino mientras se ponia en pocision de lucha

-" jajaja si claro como si algo tan pequeño como tu fuera a causarme daño"- dijo Black mientras reia

-" eso rie Gato, pronto sentiras la furia del gran Rhino y te arrepentiras de lo que has dicho"- decia Rhino mientras empuñaba una de sus manos

-" si claro lo que tu digas"- dijo Black mirando hacia otro lado.

Mientras tanto Bolt y Mittens se encontraban en la cocina buscando algo de la comida de Mittens para darle a Black. pero Mittens veia a Bolt con una sonrisa mientras la buscaba, para ella tambien resulto increible que Bolt le ofreciera comida a ese gato luego de que ambos hubieran peleado hace unos minutos como grandes enemigos, ella no aguanto mas su duda y decidio preguntarle a Bolt.

-" oye Bolt porque decidiste ayudar a ese gato, si hace unos momentos pelearon"- preguntaba Mittens algo curiosa

-" porque me recordo a ti en cierto modo, me recordo cuando me contaste que te habian abandonado a tu suerte y me dio algo de pena hacia el, aunque yo solo experimente esos sentimientos por poco tiempo"- decia Bolt mientras recordaba aquella esena en la que veia a Penny abrazando a otro perro igual a el. -" pero pude sentir lo duro que es eso y no me gusta que nadie lo experimente,ni perros, ni gatos y ningun animal"- agrego Bolt con vos firme y madura.

-" si tienes razon orejon"- dijo Mittens mientras quedaba sorprendida. -" vaya no puedo creer que Bolt este pensando de esa forma tan madura, ya veo que no es un cachorro tal ves en el exterior si pero mentalmente ya es todo un adulto, jeje otra cosa que me gusta de mi perro hermoso"- se decia mentalmente Mittens mientras se sonrojaba.

-" Mittens a donde guardan tu comida, porque la verdad no la encuentro"- decia Bolt algo frustado

-" jeje Bolt, mira ay esta encima de los cajones de arriba "- decia Mittens, mientras le señalaba a Bolt con una de sus patas

-" wow no pense que estubiera tan alto"- dijo Bolt sorprendido

-" jeje no te preocupes mi cachorro, para eso estoy aqui "- dijo Mittens y instantaneamente trepo por lo cajones hasta llegar a su comida

-" wow "- dijo Bolt al ver la gracia con la que trepaba Mittens y algo sonrojado por como lo llamo

-" listo aqui tienes Bolt, ahora lo siguiente es buscar a donde servirlo y llevarselo "- dijo Mittens inmediatamente despues de bajar

-" eee a si claro Mittens"- dijo Bolt al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por Mittens. -" que tal en este plato hondo "- agrego mostrandole el plato a Mittens

-" es perfecto, ven apoyalo en el piso para servirle "- dijo Mittens

-" ok "- dijo Bolt y dejo el plato en el piso

Luego de haber llenado el plato hasta el medio de la medida de este, se encaminaron de nuevo al jardin donde se encontraban Black y Rhino, pero Bolt venia pensativo por lo que habia dicho Mittens mucho antes de que apareciera ese gato entrometido, ella dijo -" como me gustaria que estubieras aqui a mi lado Bolt, para darte las gracias por ser la razon de mi felicidad "- recordando cada palabra de Mittens -"Que habra querido decir con esas palabras, tal ves sea porque conmigo encontro una familia que la quiere y puede vivir en paz. Pero si esa era la respuesta porque se habra puesto tan nerviosa no lo entiendo "- Se pregunto mentalmente, Bolt decidio no estar mas en esa situacion y que seria mucho mejor preguntarle a Mittens despues sobre que habia querido decir con eso. En tanto llegaron a donde se encontraban Black y Rhino los cuales tenian un discucion bastante tensa.

-" por decima segunda ves, no soy ningun agente secreto ni estoy siguiendo ordenes de una persona con un ojo verde "- Decia Black ya arto de esa situacion

-" eso ya lo veremos Gato "- dijo nuevamente desafiante Rhino

-" oigan que pasa aqui"- decia Mittens mientra llegaba y soltaba el plato enfrente de Black

-" ufff que bueno que llegas preciosa, mira este hamster hace si no hablar sobre que soy un agente secreto de yo no se quien con un ojo verde "- dijo Black aliviado de que Mittens estubiera alli para calmar a su pequeño amigo

-" eeeee oye Rhino cuantas veses tengo que decirte que es un show de television "- decia Mittens algo sonrojada por lo que le dijo Black

-" eso aun no me lo creo, pero ok lo dejare de molestar para que coma"- dijo Rhino retirandose hacia donde estaba su amigo Bolt

-" je gracias... creo "- decia Black mientras comensaba a comer

Mientras Black comia el alimento que Bolt y Mittens trajeron para el, Rhino se puso al lado de su amigo Bolt y comenso a tocarle un pata con su esfera para llamar su atencion, Bolt instivamente volteo a ver la hamster y este con una señal de su pata le dijo que se acercara para decirle algo, Bolt accedio y el hasmter le susurro una palabras.

-" Oye Bolt creo que ya has ecuchado o no, sobre lo que pienso de ese gato"- dijo Rhino susurrandole a su amigo Bolt

-" si y eso que "- dijo Bolt siguiendole la corriente a su amigo

-" pues creo que deberiamos dejarlo a solas con Mittens "- Dijo Rhino ya que el tenia un plan

-" QUE "- grito Bolt atrayendo la atencion de Mittens y Black

-" sucede algo Bolt "- le dijo Mittens

-" no nada, emmm solamente fue que no le entendi muy bien a lo que Rhino me dijo "- dijo Bolt obiamente mintiendo

-" mmm ya veo "- dijo Mittens mientras volvia a girar su cabeza para seguir vigilando a Black

-" oye pero eso seria muy peligroso para ella, ademas deberiamos avisarle "- dijo Bolt preocupado por su amiga

-" lo se Bolt pero mira si ella habla con el sin saber nada de lo que planeo o sea de que quiero sacarle informacion sera mucho mas facil para ella hacerlo "- dijo Rhino

-" no lo se, no me gusta esa idea Rhino "- dijo Bolt muy preocupado

-" vamos acepta ooo acaso sientes algo por Mittens y por eso estas tan preocupado"- dijo Rhino con picardia

-" QUE "- volvio a gritar Bolt atrayendo de nuevo la atencion de Mittens y Black. -" jeje disculpen esque otra ves no le entendi "- agrego Bolt mientras se sonrojaba

-" jeje deberias a ver visto tu cara Bolt "- dijo Rhino mientras reia un poco. -" pero ya seriamente aceptas "- agrego Rhino

-" esta bien Rhino, pero estare vigilandolo desde una distancia prudente "- decia Bolt aceptando la propuesta de Rhino para que no se diera cuenta

-" asi me gusta amigo "- decia Rhino feliz. -" oye Gata no te importara quedarte un momento con el mientras Bolt y yo vamos a jugar aca serca verdad que no "- agrego el hamster diciendole a Mittens

-" claro que no chicos, diviertansen jeje "- dijo con una sonrisa Mittens

-" Mittens ven un momento "- dijo Bolt

-" si que nesecitas Bolt "- decia Mittens mientras se acercaba a Bolt a una prudente distancia de Black

-" voy a estar cerca vigilandoloa ese gato si llega a sobrepasarse no dudare en intervenir deacuerdo "- dijo Bolt

-" eee si... claro Bolt "- dijo Mittens sonrojada al saber que Bolt se preocupaba por ella

-" vamos Bolt "- dijo Rhino gritando un poco alejado de ellos

-" si aya voy Rhino "- dijo sin muchos animos Bolt, mientras se alejaba de Mittens

En ese momento Mittens sentia una felicidad inmensa al saber que Bolt se preocupaba por ella, sonrio para luego seguir vigilando a Black. En cuantoa este Gato penso que al haberse alejado los amigos de aquella hermosa Gata tendria mas libertad de hablar con ella sin presiones y tal ves conquistarla. Mientras tanto Bolt se decia asi mismo, -" si le llegas a tocar un solo pelo de su cuerpo no dudare en lastimarte "- dijo esto en un susurro que Rhino no pudo entender.

continuara...


	4. charla de felinos y los celos de Bolt

Black aun continuaba comiendo alegremente lo que Mittens y Bolt habian traido para el, mientras que era vigilado por Mittens para que se terminara todo, no

muy lejos de alli Bolt y Rhino estaban disimulando que jugaban alegremente o por lo menos para Bolt el lo hacia, a cada momento que encontraba oportunidad

volteaba a ver que hacian Black y Mittens, asegurandose de que aquel gato no se pasara de listo con Mittens.

-" oye Bolt, ya relajate y juega conmigo tu sabes tambien como yo que Mittens fue una Gata callejera y ella sabe cuidarse"- Dijo Rhino para que Bolt jugara con el

-" si eso lo se pero de todos modos aun asi me preocupa mucho, porque recuerda que ella no tiene garras"- Respondio Bolt preocupado

-" tienes razon, pero para eso estas tu aqui Bolt. si el llega a intentar hacerle algo a Mittens tu acabaras con ese Gato y salvaras a tu amada no?"- Dijo Rhino con picardia

-" por supuesto, yo no permitire que algo malo le pase, nunca me lo perdonaria"- Dijo Bolt muy seguro de sus palabras

-" aaaaa lo admitiste"- Dijo Rhino Gritando

-" admitir que"- Pregunto confundido Bolt

-" yo dije que ibas a salvar a tu amada y dijiste que si, no puedo creerlo Bolt enserio Mittens es tu novia"- Dijo Rhino muy emocionado

-" QUE! no como crees, Mittens y yo solo somos buenos amigos. nada mas"- Dijo Bolt Extremadamente sonrojado

-" entonces porque dijiste que si"- Dijo Rhino algo decepcionado

-" solamente no escuche bien la pregunta, eso es todo"- Dijo Bolt claramente mintiendo

-" mmm ok, pero tansiquiera no sientes algo por ella Bolt"- Dijo Rhino curiosamente

-" emmm pues la verdad. Rhino prometeme algo antes si"- Dijo Bolt seriamente mirando a su amigo. -" que si te lo digo no le contaras a nadie"- agrego Bolt algo nervioso

-" claro que si Bolt, nunca podria fallarle a mi amigo"- Dijo Rhino mientras se daba un golpe en el pecho

-" si Rhino, creo que si siento algo por ella"- Dijo Bolt rapidamente y esperando al reaccion de su amigo

-" LO SABIA! "- Dijo Rhino saltando

-" y se puede saber como fue que te diste cuenta Rhino"- Dijo Bolt algo sonrojado

-" pues bastante sencillo, cuando te hise el ejemplo vi que te quedaste impactado asi que comense a sospechar"- Dijo Rhino mientras hacia la posicion como si fuera un detective.

-" jeje ok si tu lo dices, pero recuerda no se lo puedes contar a nadie"- Dijo Bolt

-" claro confia en mi"- Contesto Rhino con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ay Black ya habia acabado de comer y estaba lamiendo sus bigotes satisfecho y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haber comido luego de casi una semana sin hacerlo. en eso se le acerca Mittens y comiensan a hablar.

-" jeje al parecer fue la mejor comida que has probado en tu vida"- Dijo Mittens para iniciar una conversacion

-" si y por mucho lo a sido"- Dijo Black feliz

-" ya que has llenado tu estomago, te pregunto ¿a donde piensas ir? "- Pregunto Mittens curiosamente

-" pues para serte sincero no lo se, porque regresar a la ciudad seria muy peligroso"- Contesto Black preocupado

-" la verdad y para serte sincera esque no puedes quedarte aqui en nuestra casa"- Dijo Mittens seriamente

-" enserio no puedo? "- Dijo Black algo triste

-" esque lo habias considerado "- Dijo Mittens sorprendida

-" pues si, aunque imagine que me dirian que no "- Respondio Black apenado

-" pues veo que imaginastes bien, ahora sera mejor que te vayas y busques a donde pasar la noche. lo siento en verdad "- Dijo Mittens aun seria

-" esta bien, pero antes dime algo. no te gustaria un poco de compañia felina por aqui "- Dijo black con cara de romeo

-" a que te refieres con eso "- Pregunto Mittens

-" ya sabes, tu una hermosa gata y yo un gato bastante guapo no crees que hariamos una linda pareja "- Dijo Black Mientras se acercaba un poco a Mittens

-" wow frenate en seco romeo, apenas nos conocemos y ya me estas intentando seducir"- Dijo Mittens algo enojada

-" pero vamos, piensalo un momento. enserio no te gustaria "-Dijo Black en un ultimo intento

-" No y ademas yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien mas "- Dijo Mittens sonriendo y miraba a Bolt

-" mm es extraño segun lo que un gato me dijo antes de salir de la ciudad era que en el campo no ay gatos o eso me dijo el"- Dijo Black pensativo

-" mmmmm "- Mittens solo seguia mirando a Bolt y suspiraba

-" bueno aparte de ti, pero tu eres una gata domestica ademas esta es la unica casa a kilometros, a menos que... "- Dijo Black abriendo mucho sus ojos

-" a menos que... "- Dijo Mittens algo enojada

-" no puedo creerlo, esta es la primera ves que veo que una gata esta enamorada de un perro "- Dijo Black sorprendido

-" QUE! acaso estas loco, como piensas que yo estoy enamorada de Bolt "- Respondio Mittens algo nerviosa y sonrojada

-" no estoy loco y ademas vi muy bien como lo mirabas y suspirabas"- Dijo Black con una cara de ya te descubri

Mittens se quedo congelada en esos momentos, nunca penso que aquel gato hubiera visto como suspiraba por Bolt, ahora que haria para que este gato no se lo fuese a decir a Bolt y que eso arruinara la amistad que apenas habia echo con el, la pobre en esos momento solo queria que se la tragara la tierra. por su parte Black aun seguia esperando la respuesta de Mittens a su supocisiones pero con su silencio le habia respondido la pregunta. el penso que tal ves podria aprovecharse de esta situacion pero no estaba en sus principios hacerlo asi que solamente se sento al lado de una Mittens congelada de la impresion y le susurro algo.

-" descuida preciosa no dire nada, lo juro "- Dijo Black para calmar un poco a Mittens

-" de... de verdad"- Dijo Mittens nerviosa aun

-" si, ademas que ganaria yo con contarselo a el y que perdieran esa gran amistad que tienen, eso seria injusto"- Respondio Black seriamente

-" Gracias, no sabes cuanto te agradesco, pense que te aprovecharias de eso para chantajiarme o algo asi "- Dijo Mittens con alivio

-" tal ves si lo pense, pero eso iria en contra de mis principios"- Dijo Black mientras sonreia

-" bueno ya vi que eres honesto y puedes llegar a ser una gran amigo, que tal si duermes en el granero que esta alli atras de la casa"- Dijo Mittens señalando el granero

-" wow enserio, seria perfecto gracias"- Dijo Black Muy animado

-" jeje de nada "- Respondio Mittens con una sonrisa

Mientras Mittens y Black seguian discutiendo. Bolt estaba aun con Rhino algo lejos de ay y mirando muy atentamente lo que el Gato hacia con Mittens, tambien estaba interesado en el porque el se habia acercado tanto a Mittens y ella no dijo nada. -" tal ves fui un tonto al enamorarme de Mittens "- pensaba Bolt -" tal ves ella quiere estar con uno de su misma especie, aaaa que tonto fui"- seguia pensando Bolt, mientras era observado por Rhino que al ver que este baja un poco sus orejas en señal de tristeza le comenso a hablar.

-" vamos Bolt no te pongas celoso ni comienses a pensar cosas que no son "- dijo Rhino para animar a su amigo y heroe.

-" que no... no estoy pensando en nada Rhino"- Respondio Bolt algo triste aun

-" a mi no me engañas Bolt, se te nota a kilometros que estas celoso"- añadio Rhino con una sonrisa

-" pero esque... miralos, ellos estan tan juntos y parece como si fueran...aaaa "- Continuo diciendo aun triste Bolt

-" mira te digo algo Bolt para que te animes, ella no esta interesada en ese gato. ademas de que lo acaba de conocer seria ilogico que se enamorara a primera vista "- Dijo Rhino con una sonrisa

-" en eso tienes razon Rhino, jeje gracias. Como esque siempre en los momentos precisos sabes que palabras decir para animarme"- Decia Bolt con una sonrisa

-" de nada wacho, cuando quieras"- Respondio Rhino

Sin previo aviso Mittens y Black se acercaron hacia Bolt y Rhino, el perro sin pensarlo 2 veses fue a encontrarse con su amiga al igual que Rhino.

-" como estas Mittens, espero que este gato no te haya echo nada "- Dijo Bolt mientras miraba a Black con una cara de pocos amigos

-" traquilo Bolt el no me a hecho nada, es mas creo que deberiamos dejarlo pasar la noche en el granero "- dijo Mittens con una sonrisa

-" mmm ok si tu lo dices Mittens confiare en ti "- Respondi Bolt con una sonrisa

-" gracias Bolt, jeje y Rhino el no es ningun agente del de el ojo verde asi que ya no lo molestes con eso entendido"- Dijo Mittens mirando a Rhino

-" ok, pero de todos modos no le quitare el ojo de encima"- Respondio Rhino

-" descuiden no sere una gran molestia para ustedes lo prometo "- Dijo Black sonriendo

-" eso espero Gato "- respondio Rhino desafiante

-" tal ves para ti sea un poco molesto roedor loco "- constesto Black

-" a con que esas tenemos, te repito Gato no descuides tu espalda "- añadio Rhino aun desafiante

-" si lo que digas loco "- contesto Black con una expresion seria

Asi transcurrio el dia entre discuciones por parte de Rhino y Black, Mientras que Bolt y Mittens los ignoraron y se fueron a divertir. no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Penny llego a casa y Bolt la saludo como todos los dias y luego volviera con Mittens para seguir divirtiendose en grande. ya por la noche Black se fue a dormir al granero no sin antes decirle algo a Bolt. -" que tengas suerte cachorro te toco una muy linda "- dijo Black antes de marcharse. Esto dejo a Bolt algo confundido sobre a que se referia, mientras que Mittens se sonrojo y le dijo tonto con la mirada. pronto tanto como Bolt, Mittens y Rhino entraron a la casa para dormir despues de un dia agotador tanto emocional como fisico.

-" Bueno que tengan dulces sueños, yo ire a dormir al sofa para levantarme temprano y ver la tv "- dijo Rhino antes de irse y hacerle un guiñio a Bolt

-" ok hasta mañana Rhino "- Respondio Bolt algo sonrojado

-" descansa roedor "- respondio Mittens sonriendo

-" oye Mittens, nosotros tambien deberiamos ir a dormir no crees "- dijo Bolt aun sonrojado

-" claro Bolt vamos "- respondio Mittens aun sonriente

Ambos subieron a la habitacion de Penny y ella ya estaba alli asi que ambos se dieron las buenas noche y Bolt se durmio abrazado por Penny, mientras que Mittens se durmio no muy retirada de ellos . Pero en parte de la noche Bolt se desperto y vio a Mittens que temblaba dormida por el frio, asi que se libero del abrazo de Penny y se acosto a un lado de Mittens y la abrazo pegandola mucho asi el. tanto que ella se encajo perfectamente en el pecho de Bolt y su cabeza tocaba levemente la barbilla de el. Bolt la miro al rostro y vio que tenia una sonrisa. el tambien sonrio y se dejo atrapar de morfeo pero antes de dormirse dijo algo que mas parecia un leve susurro y que era la verdad que habia en su corazon. -" Te Amo Mittens "- y se quedo dormido.

continuara...


	5. La gran pregunta y el secuestro pt 1

bueno lectores en este capitulo cambiare la forma de narracion a P.O.V es solo un intento por aprender a dominarlo. ya ustedes me diran si contunuo con este tipo de narracion o vuelvo al antiguo. ok sin mas rodeos aqui esta el episodio. ojala lo disfruten :D

Bolt P.O.V

Ya habia amanecido, lo se porque los rayos del sol me habian despertado al caer sobre mis ojos, eso me molesto un poco ya que desearia seguir durmiendo pero olvide mi molestia y levante mi cabeza para ver hacia donde duerme Penny, pero ella ya no estaba hay eso se me hiso un poco extraño como rayos no me percate de que Penny se habia ido si siempre me despierto al escuchar todo su alboroto, quiza sea porque esta mañana dormi muy comodo con alguien que es muy especial para mi, que es el amor de mi vida apesar de que sea un gata. - ojala pudiera decirte cuanto Te Amo- dije casi en susurro al ver como Mittens seguia dormida en mi pecho. la sensacion de tenerla cerca era increible, sentir su suave palaje era un gusto inmenso, sentir su calor era como el mas codiciado sueño. al rato decidi seguir durmiendo y disfrutando de la compañia de Mittens antes de que se despertara y se alejara de mi.

Mittens P.O.V

Acabo de despertar y mi respiracion esta agitada, no porque hubiera tenido una pesadilla, ni porque hubiera corrido. La razon de mi agitado despertar fue que me encontre con una esena que era como uno de mis mas anehlados sueños, estaba siendo abrazada por Bolt y esta muy bien acomodada en su pecho, podia sentir el latir de su corazon, el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel. era una sensacion unica y nunca crei que se sintiera mejor de lo que imagine, pero pronto aquella esena fue interrumpida por un fuerte ruido que provenia de la cocina, eso me asusto un poco asi que decidi despertar a Bolt para que me acompañara.

Mittens- oye orejon despierta- dije mientras lo movia un poco.

Bolt- 5 minutos mas, estoy muy comodo- me dijo mientras me abrazaba aun mas fuerte

Mittens- BOLT! DESPIERTA!- grite muy sonrojada

Bolt- Que ... que pasa Mittens- dijo mientras se levantaba y se apartaba de mi un poco

Mittens- Bolt abajo escucho ruidos muy extraños, quiza sean ladrones- le dije algo asustada a Bolt

Bolt- no te preocupes Mittens, quedate aqui yo ire a ver que sucede- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba- y no debes de asustarte yo te protegere- y dicho esto bajo de la cama y se fue a investigar en la planta baja.

En ese momento mi corazon, comenzo a latir muy rapido y me sonroje hasta el punto de que el calor que sentia en mis mejillas era como si tubiera 2 soles en ellas. pronto al salir de mis pensamientos comense a escuchar una risas que venian de abajo, esa risa me hiso sonreir ya que era la de Bolt, asi que baje de la cama y me puse en camino hacia la sala bajando las escaleras. mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando llegue alli y vi algo que me produjo mucha sorpresa no podia creer lo que veian mis ojos.

x- oigan esto no es gracioso saben-

Bolt- jajajajaja no puedo creer que Rhino te hiso eso - dijo mientras se tiraba al piso, sujetando su estomago

Rhino- eso te enseñara que conmigo las amenazas son ciertas- dijo con un puño levantado

Mittens- no puedo creerlo. Black enserio Rhino te hiso esto- dije aun incredula

Black- si lo se parece mentira que ese roedor me haya colgado del techo- dijo con seriedad

Mittens- jajajajaja no puedo creerlo jajajaja- dije tambien arrojandome al piso y riendo sin parar

Black- oigan podrian ya de dejarsen de reir y ayudarme- dijo mientras tambien sonreia

Mittens- esta bien jajajajajaj- dije antes de volver a caer en el piso y seguir riendo sin control

Bolt- jajaja Rhino bajalo porfavor- dijo entre risas

Rhino- que pero me costo mucho atraparlo y ahora me pides que lo baje- dijo algo molesto

Mittens- Rhino ya te e dicho que el no es ningun agente secreto asi que bajalo- le dije ya mas seria

Rhino- esta bien, pero no le quitare el ojo de encima- dijo saliendo de su esfera - pero ahora como alcanzo la cuerda, yo no puedo saltar tan alto

Bolt- jaja no te... preocupes Rhino yo te ayudare- dijo ya mas recuperado

Mittens- que piensas hacer Bolt, porque eso esta muy alto- dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

Bolt- muy facil, yo lanzare a Rhino y Black lo intentara atrapar con sus patas y finalmente Rhino subira por el cuerpo de Black hasta la cuerda- dijo mientras sonreia

Mittens- vaya es un buen plan, te felicito Bolt- le dije mientras le sonreia y lo miraba-

Bolt- gracias Mittens- dijo mientras tambien sonreia y me miraba

Black- oigan siento interrumpir al esena romantica pero podrian bajarme de una vez- dijo gritando

Bolt y yo volteamos nuestros rostros a lados contrarios por el comentario de Black, asi que Bolt no perdio tiempo y comenzaron con el plan de bajar a Black del techo lo cual lograron despues de unos intentos. Black cayo sujetando a Rhino con sus patas pero al caer rapidamente lo libero y este se sento un poco mareado por lo que pude ver.

Black P.O.V

Por fin luego de mucho tiempo me habian liberado de la trampa de aquel pequeño roedor, me sentia mareado luego de haber bajado y con ganas de devolver lo que habia comido esta mañana, pero retenia las ganas para no vomitar aquellos ratones que me comi, por cierto estaban deliciosos y jugos... emm mejor no sigo contandoles o creo que vomitaran, bueno volviendo al tema me encontraba sentado y Mittens se acerco a mi, mientras se reia como una demente.

Mittens- jajaj oye estas bien- preguntaba mientras se sentaba a mi lado

Black- creo que si pero me encuentro un poco mareado- respondi mientras meneaba mi cabeza

Bolt- oye Black lo que aun me sorprende esque Rhino te haya colgado de esa forma jajaja- decia mientras se sentaba aun lado de Mittens

Black- si lo se todo sucedio tan rapido- dije mientras reia un poco- la verdad solo entre por la entrada de mascotas y pufff termine colgado de mi pierna- agregue

Rhino- espero que con esto no me vuelvas a subestimar Gato- decia mientras hacia poses ridiculas

Black- ja y tu crees que volvera a pasar, pronto sera mi turno para vengarme- dije con cara de malo o eso creo jejej

Bolt- bueno, Black quiero preguntarte. por casualidad no viste a mi persona salir esta mañana- me pregunto mientras ponia una mirada seria

Black- si te refieres a la niña que vi ayer llegar aqui, si ella se subio a un auto bus y se marcho- respondi algo serio

Bolt- mmm ya veo con que si se fue a su escuela- dijo bajando un poco sus orejas- bueno creo que ire a comer- agrego

Rhino- te acompaño- dijo el roedor mientras se ponia al lado de Bolt

Bolt- Mittens vienes tambien a comer- pregunto mientras yo seguia observando

Mittens- claro Bolt, oye Black espera aqui un momento porfavor- me dijo con un sonrisa

Black- solo asenti y me acoste en el tapete de la sala-

aun me soprendia que a una gata le gustara un perro, a decir verdad era algo extraño pero yo no soy nadie para interferir en esa extraña relacion o futura relacion que ellos dos puedan tener, aunque me hubiera gustado tener algo con Mittens, ella es tan hermosa y esos ojos cautivan a mas de un corazon pero ya no gano nada con lamentarme, ella ama a ese perro y eso es definitivo segun ella. Tal ves yo deberia de hacer lo posible porque ellos esten juntos. si eso voy a hacer. pero el problema sera ese roedor tal ves por culpa de el no han estado los 2 solos para que puedan hablar con mas libertad, asi que sera mejor que entretenga a ese roedor con algo mmmm eso sera algo facil, tal ves pueda aprovechar que piensa que soy un agente secreto.

Mittens P.O.V

Me encontraba comiendo mi desayuno pero no podia dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrio esta mañana, yo estaba siendo abrazada por Bolt, el sentir su pelo tan suave, su calor su abrazo me hacia sentir en el cielo, no se porque rayos no ignore aquellos ruidos si lo hubiera hecho en estos momentos estaria alla arriba aun siendo abrazada por Bolt. eso me hiso sonrojarme, hasta el punto de que Bolt lo noto o eso me parecio porque me pregunto algo.

Bolt- oye Mittens te encuentras bien- me pregunto con un tono de preocupacion

Mittens- si estoy bien, porque lo preguntas- le conteste algo nerviosa

Bolt- no por nada, solo que tus mejillas estan algo rojas- me dijo mientras terminaba su comida y se acercaba a mi

Mittens- emmmm - no pude hablar porque senti que una de sus patas toco mi frente

Bolt- no todo en orden- dijo mientras me sonreia

Mittens- ves...tt...e dije que estaba bien- dije mientras continuaba comiendo

Bolt- si eso veo- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi

Rhino- aaaa que rico mi dasayuno, lastima que se me termino- dijo el roedor gritando

Black- jaajajaja no sospechan nada de mi malvado plan- dijo Black gritando cosa que me parecio extraño

Rhino- que tonto lo dijo en vos alta Bolt quedate aqui yo me encargo de ese Gato- dijo mientras se marchaba

Eso me parecio algo extraño, pero no le preste mas importancia, ya que esta era mi oportunidad de hablar a solas con Bolt y no la dejaria pasar asi como asi, admito que estoy algo nerviosa por lo que le preguntare pero a la vez estoy muy emocionada por lo que vaya a responderme. asi que me arme de valor, deje de comer y le pregunte sin mas rodeos.

Mittens- oye Bolt, porque dormistes abrazado a mi- pregunte algo sonrojada

Bolt- emmm pues...- dijo nervioso o eso me parecio- fue... porque en la noche me desperte y te vi temblando de frio y pues no se em ocurrio otra cosa mas que abrazarte y darte calor- termino de decir, mientras estaba muy sonrojado

Mittens- mm ya veo- dije con algo de decepcion

Bolt- mi... mittens ahora ya que estamos los 2 solos, emm podrias decirme porque soy la causa de tu felicidad- pregunto Bolt algo nervioso

En ese momento me quede congelada, no crei que el aun recordara eso pense que se le habia olvidado y suspire cuando pense eso pero ahora los nervios me invaden de nuevo, mi mente ahora es un gran nido de nervios, al parecer ahora si era seguro que tendria que decirle la razon y estaba segura que se lo diria hoy, sin mas rodeos me prepare a decir algunas palabras, mientras que solo deseaba que todo saliera bien.

continuara ...

PD: lamento que el capitulo sea algo corto, pero nesecito hacerlo de 2 parte para hacerlo interesante jeje bueno me despido y dejen su opiniones y hasta pronto :D


End file.
